The proposed "Underrepresented Minority Teacher-Student Research Program" (UMTSRP) represents a rare (p <.02) opportunity for minority high school students and science teachers to link pediatric health care with biomedical research at one of the largest Children's Hospitals in the United States. The UMTSRP will blend neighborhood minority students and teachers with biomedical researchers who often determine the medical care of their families and friends. This blend is possible because Children's Hospital of Columbus, Ohio is located in the inner city and serves a significant minority population (est:40.8%). Children's Hospital is a conglomerate comprising a 310 bed hospital, 120,000 sq ft wet lab and animal research facility, 146,000 sq ft Education Center, six outreach clinics as well as CT and MRI Scanner facilities. A well structured program is proposed which is made possible with the help of over 40 physicians, scientists, administrators and other professionals. The UMTSRP consists of a 8-week summer program with multiple weekly speakers on a variety of topics from animal research and ethics in medicine and medical research to the implications of the human genome project. The 8- week program is capped by a poster presentation of the students' and teachers' science projects. Additional options are provided for continued collaboration among investigator-mentors, students and teachers throughout the school year. Evaluation includes that of the students, teachers and program. Further, a prospective study is proposed to evaluate a major goal of NCRR Minority Initiative: to increase the number of minorities who go to college and pursue careers in biomedical research.